


Another Stolen Kiss

by NayutaRed



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:35:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26607592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NayutaRed/pseuds/NayutaRed
Summary: Perhaps it was time for Reon to steal a kiss back?
Relationships: Asahi Nayuta/Misono Reon
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	Another Stolen Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Please read [ A Single Kiss](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26512141) first!

“I’m home!” Reon’s cheerful voice rang out. 

There was no reply, but that was nothing new. No one was usually home when he came back from classes. Humming the new tune they had been practising for the last week, Reon stepped into the living room. Ah, someone was home. 

Sprawled across the dining table, fast asleep, was Nayuta. 

Nayuta… Reon’s fingers reached up, touching his lips. He hadn’t forgotten about the kiss. It wasn’t as if it was his first kiss. But it was a kiss that lingered in his thoughts. First of all, what in the world was Nayuta thinking when he kissed him? Secondly, how could he kiss him while he was asleep? Three, perhaps it was time for him to steal a kiss back? 

Reon took a glance around, noting the slight mess that indicated Miyuki hadn’t started on his cleaning yet. There was also a thermos flask on the table, which he assumed contained coffee. Scattered across the table were sheets of paper with lyrics and musical notes. Picking up a law textbook, Reon’s golden eyes flickered towards Nayuta. 

_ “Hah? He’s taking law?!”  _

_ “Yes, he is.” Kenta replied, as they browsed through a guitar shop.  _

_ “He’s going to be a lawyer?! Nayuta?!”  _

_ “That is usually what one aims to be when they take law.”  _

_ “How… is he going to defend anyone…”  _

_ “Knowing the law is useful in the music industry.”  _

_ “Well, that is true. But he won’t even read our contracts! You do all of that, Kenta-san.”  _

Peering closer, Reon poked Nayuta’s cheek. “Heh.” He poked it again. 

Nayuta raised his hand, but Reon snatched his own back, laughing softly. 

It wasn’t the first time Reon came upon Nayuta sleeping. He always napped when they were travelling back home after a live or practise. He fell asleep on the table plenty of times, and Kenta was the one who woke him up, bringing him back to his room to get proper rest. For all his intense charisma on stage and his constant yelling, when he was asleep, he was still just a person. Wasn’t he? 

His hand reached out again, his fingers sliding between the silky strands of Nayuta’s hair. Soft. Kind of like Nyankotarou’s fur, really. Chuckling at himself, Reon took a seat beside Nayuta, still staring at him. 

This man infuriated him. He was an ass. He was rude. He didn’t pay attention to people. He was horrible at interviews. Nothing mattered to him but his goals. Reon saw firsthand how Nayuta cut people off when they weren’t up to his standard. Also, he kept telling him to stop ad libbing. 

Throughout the years, Reon came to see that his rudeness was because he didn’t know how to express himself without song. He was pushing them forward in his way, to become the best they could be. His delivery of it needed to be better, though. Reon was no stranger to being told to leave the band, or that he was easily replaced. In fact, if he wasn’t told to leave the band at least five times a week, he might think Nayuta got abducted by aliens. 

There was something wrong with him, wasn’t there? 

But, there was this thrill when he stood up to Nayuta to prove him wrong. The sense of achievement and happiness when Nayuta acknowledged his abilities. There was no denying that being GYROAXIA’s, and by extension, Nayuta’s guitarist, challenged him. Also, he should get more solos, damn it.

Leaning forward, Reon brushed his lips against Nayuta’s cheek. 

“I really don’t like you.” He murmured, even as he stole yet another kiss. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are love <3
> 
> Come scream at me on twitter if you want to! @NayutaRed


End file.
